


only by nature

by partingxshot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rule 63, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partingxshot/pseuds/partingxshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things Zhao calls her, it’s “emotional” that singes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only by nature

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago for tumblr. You can have it now.

Out of all the things Zhao calls her, it’s “emotional” that singes, burning under her wrists like meditative candles creeping out of control, a snide remark against both her person and her body. “Too important to leave in the hands of a teenage _girl,”_ he’d said, like she’s some hormonal tempest raging high, loosely bound under tight muscled arms and sparks circulating under skin. 

Her body is cold now as she pushes herself through arctic waters, suffocating wash of ice threatening to numb her down to the spirit-and-bone, as she is strained to her limit just to find another pocket of frigid air. Everything hurts, just under the surface, liquid venom dangerously invisible. Creeping icy tendrils around the edges of her brain.

 _This_ hurts. “Emotional” is nothing.

She knows the taste of fire, too.


End file.
